1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including line-type air gaps and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices generally include dielectric material between conductive structures. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the distance between conductive structures is becoming narrower, which leads to increased parasitic capacitance. The increased parasitic capacitance deteriorates the performance of semiconductor devices.
The parasitic capacitance may be decreased by lowering the dielectric constant of the dielectric material. However, with dielectric material having a high dielectric constant, there is a limit to how much the parasitic capacitance may be decreased.